Sometimes I Just Hate You (PunkishxReactor)
by RoseyR
Summary: Reactor is furious at Punkish for taking her panties, and things just go in a strange way. RinxLen ReactorxPunkish


For some reason, I like the idea of Rin being a tsundere with Len being pervy :3 Another RinxLen Project Diva Module starring Reactor Rin and Punkish Len!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me

* * *

Punkish X Reactor (RinxLen)

**Reactor's P.O.V.**

"When I find that no good pervert, he is gonna get!" I said to myself.

I walked down the alley trying to find a no good male stripper name Punkish, I still wonder myself why I even have to put up with him! I continued walking until I was near the place where Punkish's "job" was.

"Hey cutey been here often," said one of the male strippers.

I continued walking inside ignoring all the perverts in the building, I continued trying to find Punkish, when I finally saw him, he was doing his "job" with a girl that looked like she was wasted with a lot of beers. I sighed and sat down on a near by chair and waited till Punkish was done "flirting" with the girl.

**Punkish's P.O.V.**

"Oh Punkish, your so hot!" the girl in front of me said.

"Heh, thanks cutey," I replied.

I have to admit all the girls that comes to the strip club are all cute and all, but I would never fall for them since I already have this one girl in my mind that I would like to spend my life with. I continued "flirting" with the customers until I saw Reactor siting across from me, with an angry look on her face.

_Uh oh I must have done something to upset her again_

After I finished my last pole moves, I climbed down the stage and started walking towards Reactor.

"Hey Reactor, came to see me do my moves?" I said with a joke.

"Why you little- listen here, I'm only here because you took something from me and I want it back, NOW!" Reactor said with anger in her voice.

"What makes you think I took anything from you?" I said with a big grin across my face.

"Well I know your the only one I know that would take my bra and panties from my room!" Reactor shouted.

"I am shocked that you, Reactor, would accused me like that," I faked gasped.

Before I could laugh at my funny comeback, Reactor grab hold of my collar and gave me one of her death glares, I'll admit it's scary, but I kinda like it since every time we do this, our faces are super close, that could easily steal a kiss.

"Either give my back my panties, or I will rip you to shreds," Reactor said in a dark voice.

"Okay okay, I put them in my dresser room, we can get them as soon as I finish working okay," I said.

"Ugh fine," Reactor said.

I continued doing my job, but I couldn't help but get a glanced back at Reactor who continued sitting in the chair while crossing her arms and legs, waiting for me. I couldn't help but make a small smile, oh how I wish I could kiss those soft lips.

**Reactor's P.O.V.**

I waited for Punkish to finish doing his disgusting job and give me back my panties.

_I swear if he did something to my panties, I'm gonna beat him up till he's dead._

I continued waiting for Punkish to be done, while ignoring all the other strippers flirting with me, I swear it sickens me to be around people like these, I even remember the day when Punkish told me he gotten a job as a stripper, I automatically got pissed off at his decision and wanted to strangled him for making a stupid choice, but I had to admit I still wonder why I would care, I mean its not like I have feelings for him or anything right, so I shouldn't care what decision he makes, right?

"Earth to Reactor, we can go get your panties now!"

"Huh, what?" I finally snapped out of my trance and Punkish was really close to my face, and for some reason a light blush came across my face, but before Punkish would know, I pushed his face away from me.

"Never be that close to me again!" I yelled at him.

"Hehe, whatever cutey," Punkish said.

"Ugh would you stop calling me that, you annoying pervert," I said.

"Yeah yeah, anyways come on if you wanna see your precious panties again," Punkish said.

"Fine, now hurry up," I demanded.

I walked closely behind Punkish, but I couldn't help but continued to blush.

Do I really like him?

_**Punkish's P.O.V.**___

We walked to my dresser room, when we finally arrived, I went to my table and took out her panties.

"Here you go," I said.

She quickly swooped them out of my hands, and turned around.

"Hey your not gonna give me a thank you," I said.

"Me thank you, not in a life time," Reactor said.

"Well don't I deserve a little reward for giving you back your panties," I said.

"Why should you deserve anything? your the one who took my panties in the first place!" Reactor said.

She was about to walk out of the door when I quickly stopped her and locked the door behind her.

"W-what are you doing?!" Reactor said.

I just couldn't take it anymore, I really wanted to kiss her, and the moment seemed perfect since no one was around, so before she could say anything else, I started to kiss her passionately. I saw Reactor's face in shock and her hand was in the positions to hit my face, but for some reason she actually accepted the kiss, I was actually a little surprised, but was happy that she accepted the kiss.

I guess she does like me

_**Reactor's P.O.V.**___

Before I knew it Punkish was kissing me passionately, I was going to hit him, but for some reason the kiss felt good, and I couldn't help but kiss back and accept the kiss, I didn't know what was going on, I thought I hated him for being a stripper as well as a pervert, but I guess he might be the only perverted stripper that I actually like, maybe even love.

We finally parted from the kiss catching our breaths.

"I taken you do like me?" Punkished said with a big grin on his face.

"Shut up, your still a pervert, but I guess your the only one I'll accept," I said as I grabbed his collar and kissed him again, he kissed me right back and we both continued kissing each other while forgetting the panties that were now on the floor.


End file.
